Blood of My Blood
by cassieopieaXx
Summary: In the worst storm in living memory a boy was born just like his ancestor Daenerys Stormborn. A baby boy with silver hair, purple eyes and Drogon along his side. Watch as he grows and enters into Hogwarts along with his dragon and the adventures he gains along the way. Will he be a great leader like Daenerys or will he follow a different past. Also includes Newt Scamander.
1. Chapter 1

The winds raged and the rain poured from the sky so angrily that one might think that the Gods were trying to destroy the earth they so carefully built, the reports had said that this was going to be the worst storm in living memory and it seemed they were correct. The winds sounded like the screams of a Banshee as they hit the windows of Malfoy Manor, masking the painful cries of a woman, pushing in order to allow a new life to enter the world. Brown hair matted onto her pale head, sweat and tears dripping from the sides of her face as she continued the never-ending struggle.

Her husband dutifully sat next to the weeping woman holding her hand, his face showing concern that was an unfamiliar expression upon his aristocratic features, for the labor was long and the storm being a bad omen on what was meant to be a glorious day.

Pale blue eyes connected to the kind brown of the Mediwitch "How much longer will this be? she has labored a day and a half already"

"Soon Mr. Malfoy" her gentle voice spoke. "I see the child's head, it shouldn't be to much longer"

At these words Narcissa Malfoy continued to push with vigour, eager to see her firstborn child.

"It's a boy!" Lucius moved from his position in order to gain a better view of the child as Narcissa leaned back on the pillows, exhausted from the pains of childbirth, unaware of the situation that was at hand.

As the Mediwitch was cleaning of the child from the afterbirth Lucius observed his son, full of fatherly pride and joy that only comes when first seeing your child enter the world. The boys screams were loud, probably scared of the new world around him. However, that didn't deter Lucius whatsoever. Looking at his son he came to realise the boy looked quite a bit like him, sporting a head of silver blonde hair and pale alabaster skin, he wondered what his eyes looked like as they were still shut tight as he wailed.

As the Mediwitch turned him over in order to clean his back Lucius noticed a blotch of reddish brown pigmentation on skin, near the boys shoulder. Upon closer inspection Lucius saw the mark looked like a Dragon.

"What it that? there on the skin on his shoulder" He asked the Mediwitch fatherly pride now replaced with concern once more.

She moved the child to examine the mark "It appears to be a birthmark, Nothing to worry about Mr. Malfoy, many children have birthmarks and usually fade away as they grow."

Pleased at this, Lucius' concern faded as the Mediwitch swaddled the young boy and handed him to his father, as soon as the boy was in his arms he instantly became quiet. However, the sweet silence was broken by Narcissa's painful scream. The Mediwitch quickly went to her asking her what was wrong.

"there's something else" she cried as she continued to push. The Mediwitch went and sat between the young woman legs once more and saw something that she had never seen in her career.

"What is wrong? is there another child?" Lucius yelled.

"i'm not sure Mr. Malfoy, I have never seen anything like this. But, it defiantly isn't another child." Narcissa continued to push and after a short while an oval shaped object appeared.

"Is that an egg?" Lucius asked confused, calming down the child who fussed upon hearing his mothers scream.

"It appears to be" The Mediwitch had then begun cleaning the egg as Lucius had come closer. The young babe in his arms had stretched and touched the egg making the egg begin to tremble and crack. Lucius and the Mediwitch had instantly stepped back the young babe wailing from the sudden movement.

As parts off the egg flew across the room like pieces of shrapnel a small black scaled head with red eyes appeared, moving what seemed to be a tail.

"A Dragon." Lucius whispered. The boy in his arms continued to wail and the small Dragon then looked at the child and jumped to the floor. The Dragon was harmless as it was just a babe and did not process the power to fly or breath fire and thus Lucius was not frightened when the young Dragon scrambled at his feet, tripping over and falling several times before it reached its destination. Once there it attempted to climb on Lucius pant leg, each time falling over and bumping its small head on the wooden floors.

Lucius bent down to examine the Dragon closer, once on the floor the boy stopped crying almost instantly and the dragon once again had his sights set on the small boy, lying his head on the blanketed foot of the small child.

"Lucius, what are you doing!" His wife exclaimed "It's a Dragon, get it away from the baby."

"Don't worry Chrissy its too little to do any harm, besides I think our boy likes him" he said letting out a chuckle, looking down at the boy who now looked like he was trying to pet the little beast.

"Give me the baby Lucius" his wife demanded. As soon as he stood both baby and Dragon started wailing, confused at what was occurring he quickly snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"How can Dobby help Master."

"Contact Newt Scamander, tell him there is something that will interest him here in Malfoy Manor." he demanded

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy" the elf spoke and quickly disappeared to do as his master had demanded.

Once the elf had left his presence Lucius deposited the child into Narcissi's waiting arms. however, this did not stop the child weeping and only made them louder. Lucius had dismissed the Mediwitch telling her that they had everything under control and that they would arrive the following day and St mangoes to fill out the necessary paperwork.

"I don't understand why he is crying" Narcissa stated as Lucius went over and picked up the little dragon, careful to avoid being bitten, it was apparent that although he was father fond of the newborn baby, the dragon had a great dislike for Lucius at the moment.

He continued walking to the bed were Narcissa and the baby laid and sat near her and the baby, at once both seemed to become quiet.

"Told you he liked the dragon" Lucius chuckled as Narcissa glared.

a knock was heard at the door and Lucius opened the door to see Mr Scamander in the flesh.

"Hello, I'm Newt Scamander, I don't believe we've met, your house-elf came and fetched me." Obviously confused as to why he was being held in Malfoy Manor, having little known about the Malfoy's besides his wife's connections to Leta Lestrange.

"Yes I asked him to get you right away, Im Lucius Malfoy." he said and proceeded to shake the mans hand "Something quite strange has happened once my wife had have birth." trying to find the right words to say, still rather confused about the whole ideal.

"I think this is a problem better solved at a Hospital."

"After giving birth to my son she delivered a Dragon egg, which hatched once my newborn son touched it." Lucius expressed watching the mans eyes widen in shock.

"She Laid an egg?!" Lucius just nodded and opened the door to the bedroom.

"Just in here is where I left them" Scamander scurried after Lucius eager to see this dragon and once in the room he observed a woman holding a babe on one side of her chest and a dragon on the other.

"Good evening, you must be Newt Scamander, my name is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine" he said as he looked as the child seeing a head full of silver blonde hair and the small black dragon, both rather content where they were. "Do you mind if I see the child" he asked, the woman slowly nodded handing over the baby, the dragon had the squawked removing himself from the woman and waddling to him, coming close to the baby once again. Newt had then popped the baby on the bed, under the careful supervision of the parents. "Has he opened his eyes yet?" he asked.

"No not yet, he's been either crying or sleeping since his birth" Lucius stated. "Do you have any idea how this could of occurred?"

"I have an idea, but I have a few questions first" He said as he unraveled the child from his blanket whining a bit because of the cold air on his skin. Newt turned the boy over seeing the small birthmark, carefully brushing his finger over the area.

"The Mediwitch said not to worry, that lots of children get birthmarks and it should eventually fade away" Narcissa calmly spoke. However, as Newt looked into the pale blue eyes Mrs. Malfoy and he found a mothers worry.

"Yes. However I'm afraid this birthmark will never fade" gaining confused looks from the parents which he ignored. "Mr. Malfoy you are aware of some of the lore your family has regarding House Targaryen."

"Yes, fairytales about men and women befriending and riding Dragons whilst conquering lands." Lucius stated.

"I don't think it was a fairytale Mr. Malfoy" watching the child interact with the Dragon "It was said that the Targaryens were born with silver hair and purple eyes and their magic being so strong that they had the ability of being flame resistant. They were able to befriend wild dragons, as well as raise them. It is said that the first Dragon was laid by a woman" He said whilst looking at Narcissa. "I think that he may of inherited the ability from house Targaryen, much like how it is possible to inherent powers such as Metamorphmagus from House Black."

" So he's just special, there's no danger" she said concern washing off her features.

"N-Yes" Lucius interrupted Newt.

"The last Targaryen who had Dragons was Daenerys Stormborn. She had one son whom she wasn't able to raise due to the usurpers and other enemies at the time trying to kill the Targaryen line because of her power. Many would like to have that power." Lucius stated looking off into the window where the stormed still raged across the horizon.

Newt looked over to the young woman tears in her eyes as her young babe might be in danger. He took hold of her hand, knowing right know she needed comfort. "It was said that Daenerys was born in the worst storm in living memory, I believe it is not a coincidence that your son is also born in the worst storm in living memory." looking calming into the eyes of the distraught Narcissa "Daenerys was an extremely powerful and clever woman and I believe that your son will be equally as powerful" looking down at the babe who had been rubbing his eyes for quite sometime. He handed the babe back to Narcissa, the little Dragon obediently following after the baby.

"His eyes, He opened his eyes." She stated, voice full of excitement. "there beautiful" gently stroking her sons cheek. Lucius removed himself from his perch and looked at the boy once more.

"There purple…silver hair and purple eyes." he stated.

"A true Targaryen indeed." Newt included "Have you given the boy a name yet?"

Sharing a knowing look with his wife, Lucius turned to Newt "Draco Stormborn Malfoy"

"Draco as in Dragon I assume" Both parents nodded attention once again focused on the baby "and what of the dragon?"

"Drogon." Lucius answered. "All the stories I heard about Daenerys said she had a Dragon named Drogon."

"Maybe your boy will conquer lands just like his ancestors, you might be raising a King" All three adults chuckled at the small joke. "I believe it is time for me to leave." looking once again at the small family. " If it is no trouble I would like to observe Draco and the Dragon as they grow, it might be useful for my research."

"Of course, thank you once again for coming at such short notice"

"It's no problem" and with the Newt Scamander apparated back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later.

"Lucius, do we have to hide him away?" Narcissa said after nursing the baby.

"No my dear, the Dark Lord is dead. There is nothing to worry about." taking his son from the woman, making sure the Dragon was close by.

"And what if he comes back." She said fussing over the baby's crib.

"There is no spell that can bring back the dead Chrissy, there no need to worry." He said laying a hand on her shoulder to calm her "We have a healthy boy, we should be happy."

"I am happy, I just cant help worrying that something bad is going to happen."

"He will be fine." Lucius said as the Dragon sniffed the baby Draco.

"I still don't like the Dragon so close to him." She said as Lucius chuckled.

"You heard what Newt Scamander said, we have to keep Draco and the Dragon close otherwise he might inherit the Targaryen Madness."

"I know, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

-pop-

"Master and Mistress Malfoy, There is a Mr. Scamander at the door wising to see young Master Malfoy." the house elf said bowing.

"We will be there in a minute Dobby, you are dismissed." And as soon as the words were spoken out of the woman's mouth the house elf had disappeared. They walked down the corridors into the sitting room where Scamander was waiting patiently.

"Good morning, Mr. Scamander. To what do we owe the pleasure." Lucius said.

"Just wanted to see how Draco and Drogon are going, has there been anything out of the usual?" He asked as Lucius put the babe and Dragon down in a bassinet.

"Besides our two week old having a pet Dragon?" Narcissa said harshly. "Im sorry Mr. Scamander but there has to be a way to get rid of that thing…I heard you have a stash of beasts…take it, I do not want it around Draco any longer…we don't even know if the Targaryen Madness is true or not"

"We have talked about this Narcissa, the Dragon stays." He spoke harshly, full of command and Narcissa stopped her chatter. "I will not risk my son, so you can feel comfortable." After a few moments the woman stood up and left the two men and baby in the room as Lucius let out a sigh. "Apologies, for her behaviour… She's afraid of the Dragon."

"The Dragon or the boy?…Pardon me, that was rather rude of me…I just noticed that she doesn't hold him or take him with her like most mothers."

"No, its fine…" Lucius said grabbing a cup of tea a house elf has prepared. "Draco and the Dragon appear to be in perfect health, had to fire proof the walls last week." He said as Newt raised an eyebrow. "Narcissa tried to harm the Dragon and it reacted, she got quite the burn."

"And Draco?"

"Completely fire-proof…only thing wrong was that he was cold when his clothes got part of the crossfire." Lucius explained as Scamander chuckled.

"You are not who I was lead to believe Mr. Malfoy."

"What were you lead to believe?"

"You were put on trial as a death eater, I thought what everyone else currently thinks."

"One must make sacrifice's if they want to keep there family safe." He explained.

"Not cruel, just wants to protect those he cares for…Dumbledore was right about you."

"And what does that old fool have to say." He said venomously.

"He says that you were never close to Tom Riddle in Hogwarts…That you weren't close to any of the death eaters at Hogwarts or anyone for that matter…Just your brother…You may believe in blood status but you care for family more…He says the only reason you became a death eater was to ensure Narcissa and your brother were safe and out of the way."

"Is there anything else you needed?" He said harshly.

"No."

"Than I am afraid I must request you to leave."


	3. Hogwarts

"Draco, time to wake up. You're going to miss your first day at Hogwarts if we don't hurry." The 11 year old boy heard his father say.

"What time is it?" He said looking up at the man.

"Time to get to up, hurry along now. Make sure Drogon is ready as well." He said petting the Dragons head. The Dragon was now about the size of a large dog, with large red and black wings and scales and still trailed Draco wherever he went, making sure he was in no danger. Knowing the Dragon was accompanying Draco was a relief for the elder Malfoy, as the doubts in his mind about people using his son for power still remained over the years.

"Ill be ready soon Dad." The young boy mumbled, heading towards the bathroom. His father did not reply and exited the room.

"Narcissa."

"Good Morning my dear." She replied from the table.

"Draco and I will be off to the train station soon, will you be accompanying us?"

"Will the beast be there?" She said harshly.

"You know Drogon will be going with Draco, it's in Draco's best interests to keep him close to him at all times until he is older…We have had this conversation Chrissy."

"Yes, we have and my answer still remains the same." She argued.

"It's our son."

"Your son." She countered. "That Dragon is a danger to everyone, I refuse to have any part in it…I will not be accompanying you or Draco." She said standing up from the table and walking to the gardens. Lucius sighed. Ever since the incident were Narcissa hurt the Dragon when Draco was a week old combined with her postnatal depression, Narcissa had unfortunately let her fear of the Dragon control her, making her rather distant to Draco.

"Dad I'm ready to go!" Draco said running from the stairs, Drogon flying over him.

"Slow down, the trains not due for another hour at least, sit down and have your breakfast." After making sure Draco and Drogon were settled Lucius clicked his fingers and house elves filled the table with food and fed the Dragon an assortment of meats.

"Hey Dad."

"Yes, Draco."

"Do you want me to enter Slytherin?" he asked playing with the food nervously on his plate.

"I would like it, It may have been a long time ago but I still have some house pride."

"But what if the hat places me somewhere else?"

"Then the hat places you somewhere else." He said looking at the boy, who was still looking down. Being the main caretaker of Draco, Lucius knew what the child really meant. "I will always be proud of you Draco." Unfortunately for Draco, Narcissa's distance had a negative effect on the child.

"Thanks Dad." He said offering a smile before digging into his breakfast.

"Time to head out. Do you have all your suitcases, Drogon's necessities…" He rambled after breakfast was done.

"Yes Dad now come on." Lucius chuckled as the trio apparated to the station.

"Is that a Dragon?" The whispers begun.

"Ok, all ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be." He answered holding onto Drogon's neck.

"Theres no need to be nervous son."

"Everybody's going to ask questions." He said looking at the people whispering.

"If people ask you say, I am Draco Stormborn Malfoy of house Targaryen and this is my Dragon, Drogon." He said looking down at his son.

"You make it sound easy." The young boy complained.

"Because it will get easier…What people say and think, it doesn't matter." He said reflecting on his own life and death eater past.

"I guess…"

"You will understand one day." He said ruffling the boys already messy silver locks. "Now on the train with you, or else its going to leave without you."

"Bye Dad." He said hugging the man before running off, Dragon flying over head before landing on the boys shoulder as they entered the carriage.

"Write soon Draco." Lucius called after his son watching the train leave.

On the Carriage

"Is that a Dragon!" The whispers started.

"Come on Drogon…Lets go find a seat."

"Be quiet you lot." A elder boy yelled. "Know a real pure-blood when you see one." and the whispered stopped. "The names Alexander Parkinson…Thats a cool pet you have, didn't know they let Dragons at Hogwarts and you are?"

"Draco Stormborn Malfoy and this is Drogon." He said as the elder boy went pale. "If you don't mind, I have to find a seat." He said politely. If there was one thing Lucius taught him it would be polite and calm, even when the person disgusts you. Never let them know what you are thinking or else they would use it against you.

"M-malfoy, Are fathers a friends you know."

"Dad's never mentioned the Parkinsons." He said before walking down the corridor and into an empty compartment. All he heard was laughter followed by a swift "Shut up Weasley."

"Looks like its just you and me Drogon." He said sitting down, Drogon using his lap as a pillow.

sorting ceremony

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Mcgonagall explained. "Hermione Granger!"

"Ah right then. Hum…Right. Okay, Gryffindor!" The sorting hat exclaimed before the Gryffindor table went up in cheers.

"Draco Stormborn Malfoy!" Mcgonagall called.

"Guess its our turn Drogon." He whispered as he walked to the front.

"Its the Dragon kid." He heard a whisper before sitting on the chair, not before Drogon tried to alight the hat.

"Calm down Drogon!" and the Dragon stopped instantly, watching Mcgonagall and the hat closely.

"Interesting…" The hat said once on his head. "The tales are true then…the silver hair and purple eyes of a true Targaryen…Though so much to learn still, where should you go?" It said as the whispers continued. "Your Loyal and ambitious, not afraid to help those who need it… You have bravery as well…Clever…Very Clever…where to go, where to go…You remind me of Daenerys Stormborn boy, the one you're named after… Okay. Ravenclaw!" It exclaimed and after a few moments claps were heard from the Ravenclaw table and Draco made his way.

"Your attention please." Mcgonagall said after all the first years were sorted.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as the tables were filled with food.

With the Trio

"What's a Targaryen? And why did he have a Dragon? Aren't they dangerous." Harry asked.

"It's house Targaryen, its the bloodline of the Malfoy family." Hermione supplied. "It's said that members of house Targaryen are able to befriend, raise and communicate with Dragons."

"And you know this how?" Ron said doubtingly.

"History of Magic, page 287. They have an entire chapter dedicated to House Targaryen." She said rolling her eyes and placing a rather large book on the table, flipping to the correct page.

"Whose He?" Ron said, mouth full of food.

"Aegon Targaryen… They he united the 7 kingdoms, muggle and wizarding worlds alike with Dragons, It was called Westeros back then, they ruled for 300 hundred years before the Baratheons overthrew them and killed almost every Targaryen in existence except for two. " She said turning a few pages. "Daenerys and Vicerys, It was Daenerys that was able to raise dragons and eventually became Queen of Westeros and the Bay of Dragons…They say every Dragon in existence started from the 3 Dragons she hatched."

"Sounds like a cool story." Harry added.

"You can borrow my book if you like, Its very interesting." Hermione said offering the boy the book.

"Thanks."

"Who cares, He's a Malfoy…rotten lot those ones." Ron said stuffing another piece of chicken down his throat.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Harry said, Looking across the hall.

"Right now, I heard his Dad's a death eater." Ron said, before continuing with his dinner.

With Draco

The first thing that Draco realised when he sat down at the Ravenclaw table was that he stuck out like a sore thumb, and the naturally inquisitive Ravenclaws were questioning everything.

"So why's your hair silver?" asked one older boy. "It's not exactly a normal colour."

"Targaryen thing I suppose." He said shrugging his shoulders, taking some bites of food while feeding Drogon, who had perched himself around Draco's shoulders.

"Does it change if you charm or hex it?" one said.

"Charms and hexes don't work on me." Draco tried explaining before the boy pointed a wand in his face. "I wouldn't do that If I were-"Colovaria!" the elder boy exclaimed before his spell backfired, making him hit into the the wall, causing quite a scene. "you." Draco finished.

"What is going on here!" Mcgonagall yelled as she walked across the table.

"He attacked me!" The elder boy exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" Draco defended. "He tried to put a charm on me…" His voice getting quiet at the end.

"I believe this is just a misunderstanding Professor Mcgonagall." Dumbledore chuckled, slowly walking to the kids. "Targaryen's are immune to some spells…Miss. Patil, would you mind escorting this young man to the hospital wing." The young girl nodded. As Mcgonagall gave one last look at Draco before retreating. If there was one thing for certain all Draco wanted at the moment was an invisibility coat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drogon? whats wrong?" He asked as the Dragon nudged him awake.

"Im starved, come on." The Dragon said.

"I don't know where the kitchens are." Draco said tiredly.

"We'll figure it out." He responded, biting his sleeve and dragging him out of bed.

"Ok. Ok! Just hold on a minute…We just ate a few hours ago, don't see how you could be hungry." He said finding his shoes and jacket.

"I don't understand why you talk out loud to me when are minds are connected, hurry up!" He said aiming a small fire ball at him.

"You know if I was normal I would be in the hospital wing right now." He said looking at his now scorched sleeve.

"Well its a good thing you're not…Just think, you would so dull."

"Gee, thanks." Draco mumbled.

"You're welcome…this way!" Drogon said leading to the exit of the common room.

"Do you even know where we're going Drogon?" Draco questioned.

"Just have to follow my snout."

"Do you hear that…Its from over there." Draco said going towards the voices.

"Draco!"

"We'll be just a minute, then straight to the kitchens." He said opening the door a crack to hear the voices inside.

 **Inside Empty Classroom**

"He shouldn't be here!" Mcgonagall said harshly.

"He's just a child, he means no harm…Whats the worst he could do?"

"He possesses a Dragon Mrs. Sprout…They are a danger to the other students! What if it attacks someone. He's already injured another student!" Mcgonagall exclaimed.

"He's a Targaryen, he cant help if he's resistant to charms." Flitwick explained.

"And what of you're opinion Professor Snape? You're close to the boys father…Perhaps you can share some of the dangers with us."

"Im afraid that will not be necessary." Said the elder looking man.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Minerva exclaimed.

 **Outside**

"Draco?…Hatchling?" The Dragon said nudging the boys hand before sighing. "Don't listen to her, she's a fool."

"Let's go to the kitchens." Draco said, walking the other direction.

"Want to talk about it Hatchling?"

"Maybe later." He said, as they both made there way to the kitchens in silence.

"What are you doing out of bed!" A Hufflepuff girl yelled from across the hall.

"We were just going to the kitchens for a snack." Draco explained.

"We?" She said, as Drogon came into the light. An intake of breath was heard.

"Dragon…" She said quietly. "You're Draco right?" She said walking away.

"Yes…Hey! Where are you going?"

"To the kitchens, hurry up!" she exclaimed as Draco ran to catch up to her while Drogon flew over him, only stopping to land on the boys shoulders when he caught up with the girl.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My names Nymphadora, but I prefer Tonks." She said while he nodded. "You're not what I expected you to be." she said earning a confused look from Draco. "Mum said that you would be taught the 'Pure blood ways'" She said putting on a voice. "I thought you were going to be a pompous jerk."

"Why did you think I would be a jerk?" He asked confused.

"Because most pure bloods are." She explained.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? you've probably been around them your entire life." She said turning to him as Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Some of the parents are afraid of Drogon." He said petting the Dragons head. "So we never got to play…I'm friends with Theodore Nott though, we read and play chess."

"Well this is the kitchen." She stated, Drogon rushing over to the assortment of meat, while Draco and Tonks found some bowls and ice-cream.

"Don't the Malfoy's always have big ballroom parties?" She asked, looking at the boy who looked down.

"Mother doesn't like Drogon and I attending…So usually me, Dad and Drogon go for a mini holiday. We went to France for a few days last time." He said trying to change the topic.

"Why don't you go?"

"Dad says she's scared." He said looking down into the bowl, playing with the melted liquid while waiting for Drogon to finish.

"Oh…I guess mum was wrong."

"Do you know my parents?" He asked.

"You don't know who I am?" in which Draco shook his head. "Im your cousin, our mums are sisters…My mum married a muggleborn…Thats probably why she's never talked about me." She said as the boy shrugged his shoulders. "You done?"

"Yep!" He said, looking back at Drogon.

"Come on, I'll bring you back to the Ravenclaw tower." She said walking to the door, Draco and Drogon following behind her.

"Whats going on here!" A tall red headed boy exclaimed.

"Calm down Percy, I'm just bringing him back to the Ravenclaw tower." Tonks replied.

"He should of had house points deducted and a detention, not given sweets."

"Im not going to deduct points from my long lost baby cousin, so hop off it."

"Last time Tonks." He said before storming away.

"Don't worry about him." She said once seeing the boys distraught expression. "The guys a bit of a wank." She said earning a laugh from the boy. "Come on then, Don't want anyone else to catch us tonight."


	5. Scamanders Back

"Before we begin… I would like to introduce a new staff member. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Scamander. He will be teaching Care of Magical creatures alongside Hagrid." Dumbledore said as Mr. Scamander rose from his seat looking at the students, before spotting Draco and Drogon, offering them a small wave, to which Draco waved back and Drogon released a small ball of fire. "Without further to do, let's begin."

"Do you know the new professor?" Astoria asked. She was one of the few that Draco befriended at Hogwarts.

"Iv'e known him since I was baby…He's kind of like an uncle." He explained.

"Wow, I cant wait for tomorrow…Did he tell you who he is going to be teaching?"

"Sorry, I don't have clue." He said feeding Drogon some meat off his plate.

"Does Drogon like being touched?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"He likes it when you scratch behind his head." He offered.

"Hey, Im right here you know!" Drogon exclaimed, sending a fireball straight to him, as Astoria had an intake in breath.

"Hey! This was my last set of school robes." Draco said, wiping the ash away from his face, before giving the Dragon a lighthearted glare.

"You're not burnt." The girl whispered.

"Oh…Im fireproof. It's a Targaryen thing."

"You get used to it after while." Luna added.

"Of course that's something Loony Lovegood would say." Alexander Parkinson said as he and his cronies walked up to the Ravenclaw table.

"Leave her alone!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah…and what are you going to do about it? You're just a blood traitor. Daddy may of not taken you out of your castle, but they are mud-blood sympathisers. You're just like the rest of them, You're scum." He said harshly. Each word stabbing Draco like a knife.

"Alexander Parkinson, stop this instant!" Mcgonagall exclaimed, slowly making her way to the boys, followed closely by Mr. Scamander.

"You're nothing but a coward!" Draco yelled, Ignoring Mcgonagall.

"You're going to regret that." He said pointing his wand at Draco. "Defodio!" He said and instantly flew back into the Gryffindor table. As soon as he hit the table the other four boys rushed at Draco, 2 grabbing his arms, holding on to him as the others ganged up on him, one landing a punch to his stomach.

"Let go of him right this instant!" Scamander said, rushing to the group of boy's. "You don't know- " Scamander wasn't able to finish he sentence before Drogon went flew into the air behind Draco, sending a stream of fire to get them off. "Aqua Eructo!" He said, extinguishing the remaining flames that had caught on the Slytherin's robes.

Drogon flew onto the ground screeching at the boys who retreated in fear.

"Enough!" Mcgonagall yelled. By this time Draco had caught the attention of everyone in the great hall, as he bowed his head not wanting to look at anyone.

"Are you ok Draco?" Scamander said kneeling before the boy.

"Im fine." He said quietly, putting on a mask of indifference. As Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey approached the group. She checked the boys who only received minor burns, using a spell to quickly heal them before turning to Draco. The Dragon roared in protest. "Its fine Drogon, she just wants to check." He said holding the Dragons neck as Pomfrey examined him.

"He's fine, the fire seems to have healed him of any injuries, the others only have minor burns." She told Dumbledore, who nodded at the answer.

"50 points will be taken for each student involved…" Dumbledore announced "However, 25 points will be awarded to Draco, for bravery and courage for helping a fellow house member and 15 points each to Astoria and Luna having courage to accept new people." He said looking at Draco, who offered the man a small smile. "Back to your seats students and lets continue with the feast." He said and the crowd slowly started to disperse as they made there way back to there seats.

"Thank you." Luna said, as Draco took his seat in between the two girls again.

"You're welcome." He said. "That's what family's for."

"Wait! You're related!" Another exclaimed.

"His father and my mother are siblings." Luna answered before continuing with her meal.

Away from the trio Mcgonagall was expressing her concerns. "Professor Dumbledore! surely there has to be a punishment, he almost burnt 4 boys to a crisp."

"I think perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office Minevra…Mr. Scamander, Do you mind contacting Mr. Malfoy."

"Of course Professor." He said looking at Draco, who looked like he was going to need another set of robes.

Ravenclaw Tower- Draco's room

After the events at dinner Draco proceeded to head back to Ravenclaw tower.

"Do you think the teachers would mind if I came to class in my casual clothes tomorrow?" Draco asked the Dragon who was rolling around on Draco's bed.

"Not unless you want detention." It answered, while Draco continued to dig through his suitcases. He gave up trying to find a spell to repair the scorched clothes.

"How bad can detention be? I heard they take you to the dark forest… we could go and see whats out there." He said. Before long there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello, got your own bedroom I see. I would of given anything to have one during my time at Hogwarts." Scamander said as he entered the room.

"Hey Mr. Scamander. Do you think I can wear casual cloths tomorrow, Drogon ruined all my robes." He said pointing to a pile of ash.

"How in Merlin…You have only been here for two days!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah but Drogon keeps showing off." Earning another fireball in his direction.

"You're fathers bringing some new robes for you tonight." He said walking up to the Dragon. "And how are you Drogon?" He said scratching the Dragon behind its head.

"Dad's coming?"

"Dumbledore wishes to have a word with him." he answered, turning back to Draco who looked rather glum. "What is it that I always say?"

"Worrying is suffering twice."

"Exactly…Nothing bad is going to happen, you didn't start the fight you were only protecting your friend and Drogon was protecting you."

"I guess." He said looking out of the window.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" he said, knowing the boy long enough to know when something is on his mind.

"Am I dangerous?" he asked.

"No…" He said after a few minutes.

"Then why are they scared of me?"

"Because they don't know you." He said looking at the boy. "Do you want to hear a story?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"It is said that when Daenerys first took over Westeros that people were afraid of her and her Dragons."

"But she freed the slaves in Dragons Bay, she defeated Cersei." Draco interrupted earning a look from Newt.

"The people of Westeros did not know what to expect." He said continuing his story. "Daenerys' father was called the Mad King…He fell under the Targaryen curse because the Dragons became extinct…The people of Westeros were scared because they did not know if Daenerys would follow his footsteps, they were even more frightened because the Dragons obeyed her."

"Daenerys was confused as to why they were scared of her just as you are now…Before going to Westeros everyone underestimated her because she was a woman and she had to constantly prove herself strong. The people of the Dragons Bay respected her because she was a good leader, because she gave them freedom and used her power in order to help others. However, the people of Westeros were not slaves and had a long line of terrible rulers, they didn't know if she was going to be mad like her father, or consumed with power like Cersei…Do you know how she changed there minds?" He asked as the child shrugged his shoulders.

"She proved them wrong." Scamander answered.

"How?" Draco asked.

"By showing them she had a gentle heart. By showing them that she was a monarch who could intimidate the high lords and inspire the people." He answered. "All you have to do…is prove them wrong…You're going to accomplish great things in your life Draco." He said patting the boys head. "Come along, Your fathers going to be here any minute." He said exiting the boys room.

"Im not a ruler though, how can I change people's minds?" Draco said following the man.

"Neither was Daenerys when she freed the slaves, nor when she got a Dothraki army…All you have to do is prove them wrong."

"That sounds easier said then done."

"You can do it…I believe in you." He said holding the boys shoulder before entering Dumbledores office. Draco and Drogon following behind.


End file.
